Gabrielle Giffords
Gabrielle Dee "Gabby" Giffords (born June 8, 1970) is a democrat member of the House of Representatives in Arizona. She is known for trying to make villains out of the Right. Politics Giffords voted for Health Care and was then targeted by Sarah Palin for removal. Giffords had this to say: ''"For example, we're on Sarah Palin's targeted list, but the thing is, that the way that she has it depicted has the crosshairs of a gun sight over our district. When people do that, they have to realize that there are consequences to that action" '' Typical libtard. What consequences is she even talking about? Shooting On January 8, 2011 Giffords was shot in an isolated incident, along with several others, which left six people dead and Giffords seriously wounded. Aftermath 1/8/11 became a tragic day that will live in infamy, because its the day that many victims, such as Palin, Rush Limbaugh, the Tea Party and Republicans in general were subjected to a smear campaign by the liberals. Blame gain Libs trying to make Palin and the Right the villains in all this is pathetic but not exactly shocking. Pinning this on the Governor Sarah Palin and pretending she masterminded this carnage is typical of the libs and there desperoation is showing. Firstly those werent even bullseyes they were survey marks which were necessary to show that Giffords voted for death panels and we needed to defend areself or risk being killed by are doctor. Do many libs out there think that even if they werent targets it wouldve changed anything? So if they had some fist or something as a symbol this guy wouldve punched Giffords instead? Yeah good thinking brainiac. Yet the Obamanation is out in full force trying to get there Dear Leader reelected by blaming the Tea Party and Palin. Shocker. Its a joke, really pitiful and it wont work, her star is rising and she WILL be president and we will NOT tone down the venom in are attacks. Now lets get to the truth of the matter - this guy was described by his friends as a far left liberal who was obsessed with the apocalypse and doomsday scenarios in 2012. Hes a nihilust who loved the communist manifesto. In other words this guys a Dem which isnt suprising as they draw in the loonys like a magnet. Oh but lets not try to make this thing political. Lets not forget that 6 people are dead, shot by a craven cowardly liberal. Lets not try to assign blame for that on anyone except for the shooter and Obama. Lets get him and these twofaced dems out of office, by any means necessary, lets take aim and get them within our survey marks and then BOOM! Voteshot! If we dont than Osama bin Laden has won and America will be destroyed by the traitorous liberals who are enemies that need to be eliminated. /My sinsere condolences to the victims of this tragedy perpetrated by a left wing whacko //Not that being a liberal had anything to do with it Im just saying